


Marry me?!

by Punkdorca5SOS



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkdorca5SOS/pseuds/Punkdorca5SOS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum: what? why not?</p><p>Ashton: ask who?</p><p>Calum: i wanted to ask u something but..</p><p>Michael: CALUM HOOD DON'T DARE. THINK ABOUT THE BAND</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry me?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hy guys, I hope you enjoy this little fanfic ×× sorry for my English

Calum: hello

Luke: hy calum

Michael: what's up buddy?

Calum: ash is here?

Luke: i dunno

Michael: ashton, your puppy is searching for u

Calum: wtf mike i'm not his dog. I'm his superman

Michael: if u say..

Calum: ashy where are you?

Luke: still i dunno

Michael: why do u need him? u wanna fuck him again?

Calum: nope! or..not yet. i just wanna ask him something

Luke: about?

Calum: secret..

Michael: whaaaat? no. u can't ask him that! 

Luke: mike are u okay?

Ashton: hy guys

Calum: ashyyy<3 hello babe

Ashton: hi cal<3

Michael: hood don't u dare ask him in phonechat

Calum: what? why not?

Ashton: ask who?

Calum: i wanted to ask u something but

Michael: CALUM HOOD DON'T DARE. THINK ABOUT THE BAND

Luke: michael what the hell are u talking about

Ashton: i am so confused

Michael: tell Calum no! 

Ashton: but why?

Michael: calum wanna ask u to marry him

Ashton: O__________O

Luke: O_O

Calum: michael

Calum: what is

Calum: wrong in your mind?

Michael: u wanted to ask him to marry u. I know

Calum: u are crazy. if I ask him about that, i don't do on phone

Ashton: so u don't wanna marry me? 

Calum: ofc i want but not now if u don't mind

Ashton: perfect answer <3

Calum: <3

Ashton: i wanna kiss u so bad

Michael: not now biches. maybe i'm stupid but i don't want to hear your makeout

Luke: and calum u still don't ask ashton

Calum: oops

Calum: so ashton

Calum: my life, my dear, my love

Michael: wtf ewww

Calum: do u want to go to Disneyland with your superhandsome boyfriend?

Ashton: to disneyland? OF COURSE I LOVE U CALUM THOMAS HOOD

Calum: why is everyone love my full name

Luke: bc it's funny

Calum: fuck u Luke. ashyy we can go next weekend <3

Michael: can u bring me 2?

Calum: nope

Ashton: sorry mike <3

Calum: heeey why is mike get heart? I wanna 2 :(

Ashton: u can get something better..rrrr...

Calum: sounds sexy. wanna come over?

Michael: ashton u don't want

Michael: ashton don't go!!! it's dangerous

Luke: we are late mike

Michael: i know. wanna watch a film?

Luke: okay. but something funny and louder than ashton's scream


End file.
